Lesson Learned
by AngelPuppy456
Summary: This story is about having a lesson to learn about being the new kid and about the bully or in this story the popular girls.


"There there is a new girl that is coming to school today", says one of the popular girls, Armina. "Well, what are we supposed to do? I don't want any more freaks at this school", says the most popular one, Ademia. "Well neither do I because I am your friend and will do whatever you say no matter how mean, bad, or cruel it is because that is what I will do for you", says the last popular girl, Manilla. Then Ademia went to go tell her best friend who is also in her group named, Berthilda that there is a new girl coming tomorrow and Berthilda told Ademia "then we must pick on her."

The next day was Aricia first day at school and she couldn't wait! After she got her classes, she went to her locker to see if she wanted to decorate it. She did, she put a mirror and put a cup for pencils and pens and a cup for all her makeup products. She started to put on makeup when the bell rang for class. Aricia quickly tried to find room 123 for Math but couldn't find it, so she went back to the office and asked for help to find the room.

Once Aricia got into the room, Berthilda was also in her Math class. Then the teacher said "Go sit next to Sapphire." Aricia did as she was told and introduced herself to Sapphire. Sapphire and Aricia had all the same classes in the same order. Sapphire even told Aricia that the popular girls hate new girls so they are out to get you out of this school whatever is possible.

So Aricia and Sapphire became the best of friends and then Aricia invited Sapphire to her house. Sapphire said sure and asked her what kind of car she has and Aricia said she doesn't drive it, it's a limo. Sapphire opens her mouth like she is catching flies and Aricia helps her close her mouth. Sapphire now knows why the popular girls want you out. Aricia asked "why?"Sapphire said "they think you're a threat to them."

Aricia couldn't believe that the popular girls are jealous of her. Popular girls were never jealous of me at my old school. I just came from Forks High School. Sapphire then said "so did I!" Aricia said "that is how I remember you!"

School ended and Sapphire hopped in her limo and then Aricia and she told her driver to go home to the mansion. Sapphire heard mansion and opens mouth like she's catching flies. Like last time Aricia helped her with that again.

When Aricia took her to her house, Sapphire was like whoa, you live here? Aricia answered "yes just me and my parent, I only have a mom." Sapphire said "I only have a dad." Sapphire walked in and saw a lot of black and red walls and decorations.

Aricia got the attention to her mom and said "I have a friend over" and her mom turned to see that Sapphire who is really her sister but she didn't say anything to them. She only said "hi nice to meet you".

Then when Sapphire got driven home back in the limo, Aricia and her mom talked. Her mom said "Does she know you're a vampire, mermaid, and wizard?" Aricia answered with "no she doesn't, but why am I all this anyways?" Her mom then said "because I am your mother and I was all this like your father was too."

Sapphire is home safely now and Sapphire's dad asked her the same question. Sapphire said "no." Sapphire then went to work on homework since she has to stay up all night anyways.

Next day of school Sapphire saved her a seat in Science class because they are lab partners. Sapphire showed her a picture of her dad and Aricia her mom. They looked at the picture and combined it. It was a whole picture again.

So Sapphire was like "What does this mean?" Aricia said "were sisters or twins." Well maybe but what powers do you have?" Aricia said "vampire, mermaid, and wizard." Sapphire said "me too, maybe we are twins!"

"Why didn't our parents tell us about this then?" says them both. So now they know they are sisters, twins! They couldn't believe it.

After awhile, they asked their parents if they have a sister of brother. Their parents said "you have a twin!" Aricia mom said "Sapphire" and Sapphire dad said "Aricia". They called each other "as soon as possible".

They literally both screamed when they were on the phone together. They were like, nothing can ruin this day! Then there parents said that giant evil teddy bears are out to attack the vampire colony so I called all the vampires and they are on their way. We will need them to help defeat all two thousand of them.

Sapphire and Aricia stared at these two British boys that were also twins. Aricia wanted Madison and Sapphire wanted Chase. They went up to talk to the boys and they were actually falling in love. The British boys asked us on a double date and we both said yes at the same time.

The guys kissed them on the cheek and then the evil giant teddy bears were here and you know who was controlling them, the popular girls. They told their parents so we were able to hide from them since they know us.

We also asked for our dates too and he said sure. So Madison and Aricia were holding hands while Sapphire was there cold so Chase gave her his jacket. They then went to see who won and the teddy bears did. Aricia said "we have to defeat them! They defeated the teddy bears and went on a date to see a movie.

While Aricia and Madison were holding hands, Madison also kissed her on the lips. Chase and Sapphire were just holding hands. We defeated the bears now and all the vampires are okay too. So next day of school came and the popular girls were gone. Finally Aricia learned that the popular girls say there popular but hey they really aren't. They say there designer clothes but are they?


End file.
